Ryder Becomes A Brony
This is a tale about how the tech-savvy leader of the PAW Patrol became what many MLP fans call a Brony. Story It was a cold rainy afternoon in Adventure Bay. Ryder, James, and the PAW Patrol had just finished helping out with a fire at Katie's Clinic, which was caused by faulty wiring. The pups went to the sleeping room in The Lookout to take a nap. They were pretty much tuckered out from the emergency that they immediately fell asleep. Elsewhere, James was taking a warm shower while Ryder settled down to watch some My Little Pony episodes on his Pup-Pad. James and CJ, who were both Bronies, had gotten Ryder interested in the show. "Hmm. This IS pretty interesting." The boy genius thought to himself. It wasn't until he finished the episode he was watching and was starting a new one when he heard CJ calling him. "Ryder! Grub's on!" he called. "OK! I'll be right there!" Ryder replied happily. He paused the episode then got ready for dinner. He went to the table, where James and CJ were waiting for him. CJ had whipped up some hot dogs and french fries for dinner. "So, how did it go?" CJ asked as he bit into his hot dog. "Well, it WAS cold and wet, but we prospered." Ryder replied. "And nothing else caught fire." James added. "Well, that's good." CJ remarked. After dinner, they watched a movie. After that, they went to bed. Little did they know that something remarkable was about to happen. ~''The Next Morning~ Ryder was sound asleep when he heard a strange rattling noise. When he looked, he saw a cardboard box next to his nightstand. On the side, "Give To A Good Home" was written on it in black permanent marker. Ryder just thought he was seeing things, shrugged, and went back to sleep. About 2 hours later, he felt something heavy on his legs. He woke up and looked. When he did, he recognized a small sea foam green and pale and white unicorn filly curled up on his legs, sleeping like a baby. "Oh! Oh my!" Ryder said in a gentle tone, trying his best not to wake the animal up. He slowly got out of bed, out on his slippers, and walked to the dining room, where James was making pancakes for breakfast. "Morning, Ryder!" James said in his usual bright tone. "Yea..Morning..James." Ryder said. "Something wrong?" James asked. "Wha? Oh no! No! Nothing's wrong!" Ryder replied. "Then why are you acting like that?" CJ asked. "Um, guys, to be honest, something happened last night." Ryder admitted. "What?" James and CJ asked in unison. "Um, I don;t wanna talk about it right now." Ryder said. "OK. That's fine." James said. "Not a problem!" CJ added. "Thanks!" Ryder said. After breakfast, James, Ryder, and the pups got called to another emergency. This time, Mr. Porter, Alex, and Captain Turbot were stuck at sea after Captain Turbot's boat's motor malfunctioned. CJ was left in charge of things until they got back. The 13-year old cub settled into his favorite chair to watch some Spongebob Squarepants. While he was doing that, he heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Quick-thinking, he grabbed his rifle and went to the kitchen, the gun locked and loaded. He entered and found the fridge open. "Unbelievable!" He though to himself. He soon found a light green mass on the floor and quickly aimed his gun. "Don't hurt me!" And innocent voice squeaked. CJ looked and found-a filly! A little, light green and white unicorn filly! With light orange eyes and a cute and innocent-looking face. CJ was surprised. "Hungry, weren't you?" He asked with a chuckle. The filly nodded. "Say, where're your parents? They must be worried sick about you." CJ stated. Just as he said that, the filly's eyes started watering. "They- They- They're dead!!!" The filly squeaked before beginning to cry. CJ picked the filly up and started to console her. "Shh...It's OK, little filly, I'll be here for you. What's your name, anyway?" CJ asked. "L-L-Lyra." The filly said between sobs. At that moment, James, Ryder, and the pups returned. "Hey, CJ! Who's your friend?" Chase asked as he hung up his gear. CJ explained everything. Ryder's eyes widened when he saw Lyra. "that;s the little filly that was on my bed last night!" He pointed out. "Is that what happened?" James asked. Ryder nodded. James put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Welcome to the herd, Ryder." He said. "Hmm. Interesting. Someone must have been very peckish." Rubble declared after observing the mess Lyra had made. James, CJ, and Ryder laughed. Lyra then looked up at Ryder. "Um, Mister Ryder sir?" she squeaked. "Yes?" Ryder responded, getting her at eye level. "Can you be my d-daddy?" Lyra asked. "Sure!" Ryder replied, scooping the filly up. About 4 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Chase called. At that instant, a male Earth Pony stallion who looked to be in his early 30's with a black tuxedo and with a dark brown mane, a white coat and scarlet red eyes entered. "May I help you, sir?" James asked. "I'm an agent of the Equestrian Foal Security Services. And I'm here on a very important legal matter." the stallion decreed. He then explained that when Lyra was a tiny foal, her parents died when their house caught fire and burnt to the ground. But luckily, a neighbor had gotten her out just in time. He then showed them her family records and an adoption form, which Ryder, James, and CJ signed. "Thank you, gentlemen!" the stallion said with a smile. He then turned to leave as the boys waved good-bye to him. "Well, Lyra, welcome to the family!" Ryder announced. He then hugged Lyra, who hugged him back and soon fell asleep. James carried Lyra to bed, tucked her in, and gave her a teddy bear. He then kissed her on the head, then CJ, then Ryder. "Goodnight, Daddy." Lyra said to Ryder in her sleep. "Goodnight, sweetie." Ryder replied as he turned out the light. They went back downstairs and got ready for bed themselves. And Lyra was happy, even in her dreams. ~'THE END'''~ Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14 Category:Crying Category:Episodes Focusing on Ryder Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes